Hunter and a Hybrid
by Shay59317
Summary: Jyler fic: Jeremy comes out to Elena.


**Hey readers! This was literally my first attempt at a Jyler fic (BTW: Don't like, don't read). The idea that Jeremy would have to come out to Elena sprung to mind and I just had to write it. I wrote another Jyler fic, but I haven't decided when to post it, or if I should even post it at all. So... Well, you can just tell me whether or not I should. Now before this gets too long, happy reading...**

* * *

 **Hunter and a Hybrid**

Tyler rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's nervousness. He had nothing to be afraid of, it was only _Elena_ , one of the most compassionate and understanding people that Tyler had ever known. Tyler sat on the couch lazily within the Gilberts' living room as Jeremy paced anxiously in front of him. He was starting to wear a trail into the carpet with the incessantness of it.

"Calm down, Jer." Tyler chided, reaching out a hand to rest on the small of his back, stopping Jeremy in his tracks.

Jeremy narrows his eyes at the hybrid, "How are you being so calm about this?" Tyler tugged the younger boy towards him until he stood between his parted knees. He dropped his hand in favor resting both on the hunter's hips.

"I'm calm because I know that whatever happens, we'll get through it." Tyler says wisely with a shrug. "I know how I feel about you, and I have a pretty good idea how _you_ feel about _me_ , and that's enough. I'll be with you for as long as you want me, can't get rid of me otherwise."

Jeremy relaxes at his words, admiring the way his boyfriend's words could calm him so fluidly, "I love you."

Tyler smirks knowingly, "I know."

It's Jeremy's turn to roll his eyes fondly at his hybrid's cockiness. A quick glance at the clock showed that Elena should be home any minute now. Elena said she'd be dropping by after classes ended for the day at Whitmore.

"Elena's here," Tyler needlessly informed as the sound of an engine filtered through both of their supernatural hearing. Jeremy's posture seemed to tense even further as he heard his sister's footsteps get closer. Tyler reached out and clasped his hand in his in hopes of calming the hunter. Jeremy shot him a grateful glance and perked up as he heard Elena's voice, one he hasn't heard for a couple weeks now.

"Jer, I'm back," Elena called out by the front door.

"Elena," Jeremy greeted happily, momentarily forgetting his nerves at the sight of the smiling brunette. He was quick to pull her into a bear hug, sweeping her off her feet in one smooth motion, barely allowing the tip of her toes to brush across the floor. A laugh escaped her at his exuberance, and she swiftly reciprocated his tight hold, not having to fear for his fragility and her heightened strength. Tyler silently watched the siblings as they reunited, leaning casually against the living room door's frame. He'd always been an only child, so the concept of a sibling bond was slightly foreign to him, but during that moment, he was slightly envious of the smiling duo. But the feeling was quick to dissipate as an annoyingly bubbly blonde came to mind. Caroline was the closest thing that he could ever come close to calling his family; she was all he had left. His father was killed by the counsel, his mother by Klaus, and Mason by Damon. Tyler was as protective of her as he thought a brother would be for his sister, so that had to count for something—related by blood or not, it didn't matter.

"Tyler," Elena said, breaking him out of his reverie, "What're you doing here?"

"Hey Elena," Tyler replied, "Jeremy invited me over to hang out. Long trip?"

"It wasn't too bad. Completely worth it." Elena glanced between her brother and the hybrid with an indecipherable glance, but Jeremy was quick to brush it off.

"Um, can we talk?" Jeremy began nervously. Elena eyed him curiously, but nodded seriously and lead them into the living room. The doppelganger plopped down onto an arm chair, leaving the couch for the two boys. Tyler was as cool as a cucumber about the whole situation, but Jeremy, his leg bounced nervously as he sat, his eyes darted around the room, not daring to look at his sister, and he gnawed at his lower lip, a habit he'd picked up from the turned vampire.

"Jer?" Elena questioned worriedly, getting a sinking feeling why her brother was acting so tied up in knots. "It's okay, you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you."

Jeremy mumbled a few unintelligible phrases before he looked up determinedly, "I'm gay and dating Tyler." He rushed through his confession, despite the brief burst of bravado during the start, and awaited an expected outburst. After a few moments, he looked up. Elena sat with her chin propped up on her hand, which rested on the armrest, with an understanding look on her face. Not even a hint of surprise showed, confusing him further. Elena breathed in a gush of air, ready to speak, when the front door opening squeakily alerted the trio to another arrival.

"So, did he finally tell you?" Caroline chimed in, entering the living room with an unsurprising amount of grace. Elena nodded with a sheepish smile directed at the bubbly blonde. Her best friend brightens visibly, and a mischievous smile forms with a slight curve of her lips. With two long strides, her heel clad feet come to a stop before the brunette.

"Caroline?" Elena murmured, eyes darting from the hovering blonde to the swirling brown eyes of her brother that still stared at her with confusion. Before she could utter a sound, gloss coated lips covered her own as the vampire lowered herself comfortably across Elena's lap.

The familiar feeling of Caroline's fingers tangling into her hair, and the intoxicating smell of her perfume washing over Elena drowned out the sound of Jeremy's strangled gasp.

Elena's hands moved on their own accord to clutch the fabric around Caroline's waist, pulling her closer, pressing them flush against each other. Caroline's arms curled around Elena's neck, fingers still twined in chocolate hair, and the brunette positively melts even further into the blonde. Elena releases a sigh as the blonde nibbles her top lip, allowing for Caroline's tongue to shove its way down her throat. The sweet flavor that was uniquely Elena smeared across her taste buds, eliciting a satisfied hum from the blonde, and caused a fresh wave of heat to surge within Caroline. She wanted nothing more than to devour the baby vampire, and the fragile strings of her control were being severely tested with every swish of her tongue against Elena's.

The swift intrusion prompted a startled moan from Elena as Caroline's tongue dominated hers, exploring every inch of her warm cavern _._ Time was lost to the couple as they drowned themselves in the simple pleasure of kissing each other senseless.

Two loud " _Ahems,"_ from a certain hybrid broke them apart, but not before Caroline trapped Elena's lower lip with her teeth, giving it a sharp nip—nearly drawing blood—before she let go. Caroline drifted back to look at Elena panting heavily below her—just as she'd planned—with a satisfied smirk. Elena's eyes tinted with dark promise as she looked up at the blonde, digging her nails into the small of Caroline's back. The keen bite of pain did nothing but goad the rising passion in Caroline, and a near growl escaped her, which was directed more towards Tyler for interrupting them rather than Elena for her teasing.

Caroline turned to narrow her eyes glaringly at the hybrid who only raised his hands in surrender, not willing to ignite the feisty blonde's wrath. It was only when she turned to look at Elena's little brother that her anger dissipated. Jeremy's face was absolutely priceless, eyes widened in shock, jaw dropped, and his cheeks red—embarrassed—from watching his sister make out with what he thought was her best friend.

"Okay, waiting to do that was _so_ worth it." Caroline giggled, ingraining his expression into her memory. Her baby blue eyes lit up upon the realization that her phone was tucked into the back pocket of her jean shorts, and she couldn't resist snapping a photo of the star struck teen. Elena's forehead was pressed into Caroline's side as her uneven breaths steadied, and she laughed quietly along with the vivacious blonde after she peeked out from behind her to get a look at her brother.

"How…when...what?" Jeremy was at a loss for words, unable to string together even the barest resemblance of a sentence. Tyler chuckled at his boyfriend's speechlessness and placed his pointer finger underneath his jaw to close his gaping mouth.

"Now let's not all talk at once." Tyler's sarcasm cut through the silence like a knife.

"I've only known about you and Tyler for a couple weeks now," Elena offered, shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, "How?"

Elena mimicked his look, and her eyes darted to look at the girl in her lap for a fleeting second, giving away the blonde's accidental blabbing. At Jeremy's accusing stare, Caroline subtly shifted a hand to land a pinch on her girlfriend for giving her away—Elena letting out a near inaudible yelp at the abrupt burst of pain in her side—before shooting him an apologetic smile.

"It just kind of slipped out." She muttered sheepishly. Elena grinned into her girlfriend's shoulder as she recalled just _how_ she'd been able to extract the information from the secretive blonde (let's just say it involved a couple dozen Jell-O shots, ripped panties, and a dirty promise). Tyler snorted, he figured she'd be the one to oust them, he just thought it'd be sooner. Everyone knew the blonde had trouble keeping her mouth shut, especially when it came to the drama of teenage relationships.

"And you're okay with it?" Jeremy asked his sister anxiously. Granted, he knew it was probably a stupid question from the beginning after what he'd just witnessed, but he couldn't help but want to make sure that his sister accepted every part of him; she was the last of his family, an important piece of his life that he'd continue to want present for the rest of his existence. His question had every single one of them rolling their eyes.

"Yes, Jer, I'm fine with it." Elena eyed him carefully. "And you're okay with Care and I together?"

"I'll admit I was surprised at first," Jeremy began, Caroline's giggling interrupting him as an image of his shock came to mind, "but I'm happy for you…and I'm surprised for not having seen it sooner." And he was. Jeremy remembered the shared glances, and subtle touches, that Caroline and Elena would share when they thought no one was looking, and the one time they came out of her room mid sleepover—they'd been called for dinner—they looked a tad more breathless than the girls should've been to be considered normal. All these factors should've been a dead giveaway, but they covered their tracks well, and no one seemed to suspect it…except—

"Wait a sec…" Jeremy trailed off, turning to look at Tyler accusingly, "You knew."

"Yep," Tyler confirmed, "guilty as charged." Another look from Jeremy had Tyler elaborating, "It was around the time Caroline and I were fake dating that I found out. Caroline, as you know, was already in the know about us, and I was going over to let her know that she should stay in since we were going to go out on a date that night. So I came to her house, let myself in, and got an eyeful of these two going at it on the couch with The Notebook playing in the background." Tyler winced at the memory, trying to block out the scene of two of his good friends in such a state of undress. Jeremy's eyes lit with understanding as he recollected how out of it Tyler had seemed that night.

"How long have you guys been together?" Jeremy asked the couple, wondering how long they were able to keep this secret. "And who else knows?"

"It's been about four months since we made it official," Elena answered after a slight pause, "and the only other two people who know are Sheriff Forbes and Bonnie." Thousands of questions raced through Jeremy's head, his curiosity still in an uproar. He had no idea where to start with his questioning, so he didn't. They had plenty of time to answer each other's inquiries, and he figured he shouldn't give the couple the third degree after all the revelations that have been revealed already.

Jeremy sat beside Tyler with his arm around him, content in the fact that he didn't have to hide his boyfriend any longer from the two girls opposite of them.

"Any takers for a movie night?" Caroline voiced, turning to face Elena as she asked. Elena pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Whatever you want, babe." She agreed, the corner of her mouth turning up in a half-smile. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're in," they replied in unison. Jeremy got up to get snacks, Elena for drinks, and Tyler and Caroline bickered over what movies they were going to watch, neither backing down, their voices echoing loudly throughout the house. The Gilberts shared a glance, each on opposite sides of the kitchen, and grinned at their significant others' antics, happy they didn't have to hide from each other anymore.

"Harry Potter," Elena suggested to him.

"Go for it," Jeremy agreed, following his sister into the family room to break up the arguing duo.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are appreciated. Metaphorical cookies to you if you do. (Ha, that rhymed)**


End file.
